zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Manticore
Introduction The Manticore, previously known as Huang Zhong ("黃忠", a Chinese general during the Three Kingdoms era) before 009 Final release, is General Kwai's advanced anti-infantry and anti-aircraft tank. It belongs to the Overlord-class tanks, others being the Emperor, Earth Shaker and Banshee. Overview Its main armament consists of four high caliber gauss cannons, capable of obliterating infatries, light vehicles and aircraft in rapid succession. It’s also equipp with an advanced radar module which allows it to detect hidd enemy aircraft. However, being an improved version of the Gauss Tank, it requires rank 3 and a propaganda center to unlock and produce. Abilities * Detects stealth aircraft * Attacks air and ground * Can be transported by Bixi Upgrades Improved Autocannon Shells * Increase the Manticore's damage output by 25%. Available at rank 1 at the War Factory. Nuclear Tanks * Increases the Manticore's speed by 25%, but will cause it to explode and leave behind radioactive contamination after being destroyed. Available at rank 5 at the Overlord Headquarters. Heavy Tank Training * All Manticores will be built as veterans. Available at rank 3 via General's Promotion. Assessment Pros: * Strong against infantry and light vehicles. * Strong against aircraft. * Well armoured. * Gauss Cannons deal decent splash damage. * Detects stealthed aircraft. Cons: * Weak against tanks and buildings. * Expensive ($2300), can be made less expensive with the Overlord HQ. * Slow movement speed and turret rotation rate. * Vulnerable to AT weapons. * Requires rank 3 + Propaganda Center. Quotes (In English) When Created * Advanced AA on the field. When Selected * Manticore on standby. * Who's our target? * Need anything taken down? * They are primitive! * Manticore holds no grudges. * Relay me your angle and altitude. * Yes, General? When Ordered to Move * Scanning around. * Rising up on the front. * Consider it done. * I will not let you down. * It is an honour. * Going on the hunt. * Moving to secure the area. * I hope we find a target soon... When Ordered to Attack * *laughing* * Steady... Fire! * I'll chase them till dawn... * It will be quick, I promise. * Inflicting serious damage. * Under and over they go! * Even if the stars aligned, I'll fire! * You are perforated! Quotes (in native Chinese language) When Created * 钉子战车到。 When Selected * 中国自行防空火炮。 * 何事？ * 就由我来防空吧， * 像黄忠射箭一样。 When Ordered to Move * 马上就到 * 前进当中 * 敌人步兵也不要放过。/连步兵也不要放过 * 转移阵地。 When Ordered to Attack * 开火！ * 乱箭齐发！ * 老将出马！ Trivia * Huang Zhong (courtesy name Hansheng), was a military general serving under the warlord Liu Bei during the late Eastern Han dynasty of China. He is portrayed in the 14th-century historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms and popular culture as an elderly general with youthful vigour and constitution, and as one of the Five Tiger Generals under Liu Bei. Category:China Arsenals Category:China Vehicles Category:Anti-infantry Vehicles Category:Anti-air Vehicles Category:Heavy Tanks